


The bar

by epeeblade



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Qui-Gon effect, a bar at the end of the universe, maybe a little meta, read too much neil gaiman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion in a place that doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bar

There's a place where characters wait. They've been given life, breathed into being by so much devotion that when the story ends they don't simply disappear. 

Instead, they hang out at a bar. 

The bar changes, depending on who is sitting on the barstools. Or maybe it stays the same, but the characters see it differently. Sometimes there is a woman polishing glasses, with her hair falling to her shoulders in dark locks. The bar is by turns made of wood, plastic, granite, and - on one very odd occasion - green jello. 

Today, two men sit side by side. Both are dressed impeccably – one in Armani, the other in Jedi brown. 

Phil Coulson tosses back a shot of top-shelf whiskey, but shakes his head when offered another. "That's about it for me. I got to get back to work."

There's a snort from the other man. "Lucky you." Qui-Gon Jinn sips at his blue milk. He'll be here for quite some while.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Jedi." Coulson pushes the shot glass away. "Especially when I know your legacy lives on even after your death."

"Yes, but as a ghost." Qui-Gon frowns. "Do you know how frustrating that is?" 

"I thought we were more than just this grey matter."

"Don't quote that green bastard at me."

It's an old argument, but neither really minds. There's something to be said about sharing this with someone who understands completely. Phil didn't truly come alive until he'd died. The same for Qui-Gon. Only then did the devotion become strong enough.

Now they are waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a lot of places. Mostly that I've said on more than one occasion that my love for Phil is because of the "Qui-Gon effect" of falling for a character after he dies. 
> 
> Also I've read far too much Neil Gaiman.
> 
> Thanks to Lapillus for the push.


End file.
